Promesas Hechas
by Ren Miyamoto
Summary: AU. "Estoy muerta" "¿Por qué te fuiste?" "Todo fue tu culpa" "¡No jueguen con ella! ¡Es injusto!" ¿Será que se pueda ver a los muertos? ¿Tú que opinas? —One-Shot—


**Ola ke ase?**

Bueno, este es mi debut en el fanfiction de SCC...

Un pequeño One-Shot~

Ojalá les guste~ alsdfjlaksdjfsd

_**Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, sólo la trama.**_

* * *

**Promesas Hechas**

_—One-Shot—_

Caminaba intentando evitar los charcos que ocasionó la lluvia del día anterior. Chocaba con las personas pero éstas no se percataban de su presencia, por accidente pisa uno y salpica mojando las calcetas de las estudiantes que iban a su lado.

—¡Ay! ¡Algo me mojó! —se quejó una.

—Oye… ese charco está haciendo como si alguien lo estuviera pisando. —dijo una con cierto miedo.

—Pero no hay nadie.

—Mira, hace las ondas…

—Un… ¿fantasma? —preguntó asustada.

—Vámonos de aquí.

Corren y dejan sola a la causante de sus miedos con una cara de sorpresa. «_Qué groseras._» piensa con un gesto infantil. Sigue caminando y ve una estética, entra y nadie le pregunta nada, ni la voltean a ver.

—La gente es cada vez más grosera —dice en voz alta pero todos la ignoran y ella voltea a ver un espejo donde nadie se refleja—. Ah, es cierto —dice acordándose de algo—. Estoy muerta.

Aprovechándose de su estado, se va a la playa para entretenerse asustando a los turistas; escondiendo sus cosas, jalando sus cabellos, y lo que más le gusta, aparecer como una sombra en sus fotos.

* * *

Una mañana, el maestro de música caminaba en los pasillos de la escuela buscando el aula para iniciar su clase que empezaba en 10 minutos. Sus grandes ojos ambarinos que sólo expresaban tristeza y dolor desde hace 8 años, cuando su primer y único amor lo dejó para siempre por culpa de su mejor amigo… es decir, su ex mejor amigo. Sus pensamientos terminaron cuando tropezó con alguien y cayó al piso, levantó su mirada y se encontró con unos lentes que escondían unos ojos zafiros llenos de temor.

—Lo... lo siento. —pronunció apenado el maestro de deportes y estiró la mano para ver si la tomaba y volver a sentir su contacto.

—No importa. —dijo el maestro de música golpeando su mano y levantándose por sí solo.

El hombre de ojos grises se entristeció más cuando vio que su compañero de trabajo se alejaba y no pudo aguantar para preguntarle:

—¿Jamás me perdonarás? —el músico se detuvo y volteó para verlo con rencor.

—No.

Siguió caminando y el deportista sólo pudo apretar los puños furioso, no con el hombre, sino consigo mismo. «_Todo es mi culpa. ¿Por qué no pude protegerla? __¿Por qué te fuiste, Sakura?_».

Se miró en el espejo y notó que su cabello negro ya había crecido mucho, se lo tendría que cortar, se lo acarició y recordó los momentos felices que había tenido con el maestro de música… con Shaoran y su querida Sakura. Los tres eran mejores amigos pero por culpa de su error Sakura jamás volvería. Nunca volvería a estar con ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la joven fantasma estaba tirada en el suelo carcajeándose mientras 2 turistas salían corriendo de donde ella estaba. En serio, verano era la mejor época para divertirse. Las más aburridas eran otoño e invierno, pero las otras eran épocas de visitantes, es decir, diversión. Después de unas horas vagando vio a un trío de amigos, 2 chicos y una chica. Se reían y la joven miraba sugestivamente al chico de la izquierda y éste la miraba de igual manera, mientras el de la derecha los miraba sonriendo. Los observó detenidamente, y empezó a recordar con tristeza y dolor etapas de su vida antes de morir.

—_Sakura, ¿dónde estás?_

—_Aquí, Eriol._

—_Oye, ya tiene tiempo que me dijiste lo de Shaoran. ¿Cuándo te le declaras?_

—_Mañana, iremos a comprar algo al centro y después me iré al parque con él. Ahí le diré todo._

—_¿Prometido?_

—_Prometido._

Jamás cumplió esa promesa, y ella reacciona y piensa —«_No debo de pensar en eso. Tranquila, tranquila. Todo estará bien_». Pero nada estaba bien. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, vio que estaba enfrente de su escuela. Dudó un poco, pero al final se decidió entrar, vio personas en los pasillos y en los salones. «_Debe de ser la hora de los talleres_» sonrió.

Paseó por los corredores hasta que logró ver el patio de la escuela donde entrenaba el equipo de fútbol y cuando reconoció al entrenador sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su cabello negro, sus brazos torneados y bastante musculosos sin llegar a lo desagradable; sus hombros anchos y su cara… sus cachetes adorables que cuando sonreía hacían hoyuelos, sus ojos zafiros brillantes…

«_Eriol._»

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vio? ¿5? ¿3? No recordaba, pero lo que sí recordaba era que su muerte lo había afectado mucho. No sabía por qué. No podía estar enojado por no haber cumplido la promesa. Había otra cosa, pero no podía saber qué era. Se escondió detrás de un árbol sin entender la razón de hacerlo y llorando se quedó mirándolo hasta que terminaron sus clases y él se retiraba a ducharse.

Se volteó y reconoció inmediatamente a Shaoran. Y volvió a llorar, ¿cómo no reconocerlo? Su cabello castaño se movía al compás del viento y sus ojos ambarinos que impactaba a cualquiera, sus brazos fuertes, sus piernas duras, su cara fina y labios delgados… ¡Basta! ¡Tenía que salir de ahí!

Fue corriendo hacia la salida cuando escuchó una voz susurrar su nombre y ella tuvo el error de voltear a ver.

_Eriol._

—Sa… ¿Sakura?

Estaba igual que la última vez, su corto cabello castaño brillante se ondeaba y aunque sus ojos verdes —ahora un poco rojos— estaban llenos de lágrimas, tenían ese brillo especial que siempre le gustó. Sus brazos pequeños y su cara en forma de corazón con mejillas rosas.

La ilusión de Sakura lo mandó a callar y él no tuvo más remedio que obedecerla. Quería llorar, pero sabía que sería raro si se ponía a llorar de la nada en la entrada de la escuela. Así que caminó hasta donde estaba ella.

—Sígueme. —le dijo con voz autoritaria y cuando ella asintió caminó hasta su casa, abrió la puerta y dejó que ella pasara.

Se sentó en una silla y siguió viéndola. No podía dejar de hacerlo, es decir, ella está muerta. ¿Cómo podía seguirla viendo?

—¿Estoy alucinando?

—No.

—¿Por qué estás…?

—¿Aquí? —él asintió—. No sé, cuando —iba a decir morir, pero cuando vio la cara dolida de Eriol decidió no pronunciarla—… eh, cuando pasó _eso_. En mi funeral abrí los ojos y los vi llorando… pensé "¿por qué lloran? Estoy aquí", pero al parecer nadie podía verme y cuando bajé la mirada vi mi propio cadáver —dio una risita—. Fue bastante gracioso… claro al principio no.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no te vi y ahora sí?

—Si supiera… —miró hacia la ventana.

Sakura empezó a escuchar sollozos y volteó para ver a Eriol llorando sin reservas, después de un rato empezó a sollozar más fuerte y se levantó para abrazarla.

—Mi culpa… mi culpa.

—No es tu culpa, campeón. ¿Qué le pasó a mi mejor amigo? Ése que siempre estaba feliz y sonriendo.

—Murió junto a ti. —la miró con los ojos rojos y ella sólo pudo abrir la boca para después cerrarla.

—Eriol… ¿te culpas de lo que me pasó?

—Fue mi culpa, Sakura. Todo fue mi culpa.

—Dios mío. Eres un completo imbécil.

—¿Qué? —la miro con cara estupefacta.

—Eriol… Dios mío. No fue tu culpa. Para nada, eres un estúpido. Yo no te culpo de nada porque fue inevitable. Nadie pudo haber hecho algo.

—Pude haber sido yo el que… —fue interrumpido cuando la mano de Sakura le dio de lleno en su mejilla.

—Jamás, oye esto —le advirtió—. Jamás pienses que debiste haber muerto tú. Pasó lo que tuvo que pasar y tú no podías haberlo evitado.

—Sakura…

—Tú no me decías Sakura —le recordó con una triste sonrisa—. ¿Cómo era que me llamabas?

—Sak.

—Exacto —le sonrió—. Y dime… ¿cómo está Shaoran?

Eso fue un balde de agua fría para Eriol. «_Ella no sabe lo de Shaoran y yo_». La miró con una cara triste y bastó para que ella comprendiera lo que había pasado… o eso pensó él.

—¿Se pelearon? —él asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Después de tu… —hizo una mueca—, de tu… _eso_. Él oyó cuando grité tu nombre. Vino corriendo y me vio cargando tu cadáver… me… —lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro—, me golpeó en la mejilla, no fue duro pero…

—Rompió todo…

—Completas todas mis frases —dijo empezando a llorar—. Ya no hay nada.

—¡Eso es!

—¿Eh?

—Estoy aquí para ayudarlos. Para que se reconcilien.

—¿Eh?

—Estoy aquí para que se vuelvan amigos otra vez, esa es mi misión y después de eso podré irme.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué no sabes decir otra que "eh"? —le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Tal vez no. —le dijo bromeando y por primera vez en 8 años pudo sonreír con sinceridad.

—Eres un idiota. —murmuró Sakura y al darle la espalda sonrió, sabiendo que al fin podría ser libre.

* * *

Sonó la alarma de las 6 de la mañana y apagó el reloj. Se estiró para levantarse de la cama, se arregló y vio la foto que tenía de Sakura. Era su favorita, en ésa, estaban en una de sus reuniones semanales en casa de él y ella se estaba carcajeando de algo que había dicho. Y era más especial porque fue la noche en la que descubrió que la quería más que una mejor amiga.

Se dirigió a la escuela, y en el camino notaba a los estudiantes con su grupo de amigos, y de nuevo pensó en Sakura. Entró a la escuela para ir a su salón, vislumbró el gran piano de ese lugar y se sentó, para tocar una melodía que él mismo compuso. Con la que conoció a Sakura, y empezó a recordar el día que la conoció.

—_Qué bonito tocas. ¿Has pensado en ser músico?_

—_¿Quién eres?_

—_Oh, perdón. Soy Sakura y soy mejor atleta femenil de la escuela —le guiñó un ojo—, siempre vengo temprano para estar aquí antes de comenzar las clases._

—_Soy… soy Shaoran, y me acaban de transferir, iba a entrar en la clase de música, pero todos me dicen que no les gusta mis melodías de piano._

—_Pues qué extraños son, tocas muy bien, de hecho demasiado bien. Mi mejor amigo Eriol estaría impresionado._

—_¿Eriol?_

—_Él es genial. _—le sonrió abiertamente y desde ahí se volvieron amigos.

Hasta ese día en que vio a Sakura en los brazos de Eriol con sangre en su estómago, ese mismo día que decidió confesarle lo que sentía. Cuando observó aquella escena… fue y lo golpeó dando por terminada su amistad.

—Qué bonito tocas. —escuchó y volteó para ver a Eriol parado a su lado.

—Eso a ti no te importa. —se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Sakura está aquí. —dijo y Shaoran se preparó para golpearlo cuando oyó cómo la puerta se cerraba.

—¿Tú la cerraste? —preguntó, aunque sabía que era imposible.

—Fue Sakura. —dijo serio y en sus ojos veía sinceridad.

—No hables de ella. No tienes derecho, cállate y déjame salir.

Oyó un ruido extraño y volteó a la pizarra.

"_Soy yo, Shaoran"_

Abrió los ojos y sintió su interior contraerse.

—Deja esta broma, Hiragizawa. Que te golpearé si no paras.

—No me importa.

Volvió a observar la pizarra y vio cómo alguien borraba lo anterior y empezaba a escribir.

"_Eres tan estúpido y terco, me lastimas."_

—Para, por favor, para. —sintió las lágrimas y las contuvo.

"_No fue culpa de Eriol, Shaoran. Nadie podía evitarlo. Basta ya."_

Al terminar de leerlo no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas empezaran a caer y sintió algo frío que las quitaba de su rostro.

—Sakura. —y como si la invocara, la visualizó enfrente de él.

Empezó a llorar y la abrazó. «_Está aquí_ —pensó—_,_ _conmigo_». Esta vez no la dejaría ir, esta vez le diría lo que sentía, esta vez no cometería errores.

—Sakura… yo.

—Shaoran, vine aquí para unirte con Eriol otra vez. —se quedó estupefacto y tieso.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo irme si tú no vuelves a ser amigo de Eriol. Para estar en paz necesito que hagas las paces con él. —empezó a analizar todo lo que le decía y comprendió.

Ella quería irse.

Otra vez.

—¿Eso es lo que tú quieres? —le preguntó, si ella le decía que sí… lo intentaría. Todo por su felicidad.

—Sí. —le sonrió con ternura.

—Haré lo que pueda pero… no prometo nada.

—Amigo… —Shaoran volteó y vio a Eriol llorando; se sorprendió y no sintió nada hasta que él mismo empezó a llorar—. Lo lamento, sé que piensas que es mi culpa todo lo que pasó… pero yo…

—Él no pudo evitarlo, Shaoran. —terminó la frase de él—. Aún no estoy lista para decirte qué pasó, porque la verdad nadie sabe, ¿verdad, Eriol? —éste negó—. Te lo contaré… después. Pero quiero informarte que Eriol no tuvo la culpa de nada, y no podía evitarlo.

—Él pudo… él pudo…

—No pudo. No podría, nada podía evitarlo, hasta parece que así fue predicho, ¿sabes? —rio un poco—. Yo no le tengo rencor de nada, entonces tú tampoco deberías.

—Lo intenté, intenté todo pero… nada pudo salvarla. —dijo sollozando Eriol.

—Deja de llorar, pareces una nena… —dijo sonriendo Shaoran—, Eriol.

—Tú también estás llorando, princesa. —dijo riendo Eriol.

Ambos lloraron un poco más y Sakura los observaba sonriendo. Al fin podían ser amigos… pero entonces… ¿por qué no desaparecía o veía una luz o ese tipo de cosas?

—Chicos, aún no puedo irme.

—Tranquila, Sak. Estaremos bien. —le sonrió Eriol.

—No es eso. No puedo irme aún, algo falta.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—No tengo la menor idea.

Siguieron pensando qué podría faltar pero al parecer no tenían mucha imaginación y decidieron esperar al día siguiente para seguir analizando, tal vez era por tanto sentimentalismo que no lograban descifrarlo.

—Yo digo que hagamos nuestra reunión en casa de Eriol. —comentó sonriente Sakura.

—¿Reunión? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Ah, esas reuniones. Me parece bien, hace mucho tiempo que no… —se quedó callado y bajo la mirada.

—¡Sí, vamos, vamos! Por favor, háganlo por mí, ¿sí?

—No aceptarás un no, así que… —dijo Shaoran divertido.

—¿Cuánto tiene que no sonríen así?

—¿En serio quieres saber? —preguntó Shaoran y ella asintió.

—Yo desde que tú… —Eriol mordió su labio inferior incapaz de decir la palabra siguiente.

Ella entendió y sonrió con pesar porque estaba muerta y aunque quisiera regresar con todas sus fuerzas… no podría.

* * *

Después de la noche de actualizarse y reírse de cómo Sakura asustaba a los turistas amaneció un nuevo día, donde —con suerte—, encontrarían el motivo para que ella pueda seguir atada a este mundo.

Shaoran empezó su clase sonriendo porque Sakura estaba viéndolo sentada en su escritorio. Su corazón latía rápido cuando sentía la mirada de ella postrada en él. Seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre y aunque ella estuviera…_ así_, podía sentir su calidez. Recordaba cómo era ella de creativa a los 17 años —al igual que sus alumnas—… ¡Dios! ¡Cómo no se le ocurrió antes!

—Chicas —llamó la atención de sus alumnas—. Les quiero preguntar algo que sé que podrán responderme bien —las chicas asintieron y él continuó—. Miren, ustedes saben que hay personas que creen que cuando la gente muere y tiene asuntos pendientes se quedan —volvieron a asentir—. Digamos que ya logró conciliar a las personas que aún tenían dolor, pero siguen teniendo asuntos pendientes en este mundo… ¿qué cosa podría ser su asunto pendiente?

Sakura al oír lo que preguntó sonrió y miró a las alumnas de su amigo.

—Si tiene un novio que le diga que se enamore otra vez. —dijo una.

—Que se confiese a su enamorado.

—Que le diga a sus padres lo mucho que los quería.

—Hacer cosas extremas.

Todo lo que decían las muchachas era extraño, hasta que un joven levantó la mano.

—Maestro, ¿podemos también responder los hombres? —preguntó y Shaoran asintió—. Promesas. Si hizo alguna promesa que la cumpla.

Sakura sonrió abiertamente y Shaoran también. Las alumnas soltaron un suspiro al verlo, la fantasma frunció el ceño y miro enojada al maestro. Pero no podía evitar que sus alumnas suspiraran. Shaoran era muy atractivo y más cuando sonreía. Ella misma suspiró cuando sonó el timbre para avisar que ya había acabado la clase.

—Gracias por responder. Mañana haré un examen sobre lo que hemos visto. Estudien, chicos.

—Sí. —se oyó colectivamente.

Se cerró la puerta de la clase y Shaoran fue a abrazar a Sakura. Él no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder permanecer en el mundo y tenía que aprovecharlo lo más que podía.

—¿Alguna promesa pendiente?

—Sólo 2.

—¿Cuáles? —le preguntó.

—Una era de una joven, que me pidió ayuda con Eriol. —le dijo sonriendo recordando a la chica.

Era bajita pero muy bonita, su cabello era negro largo y sus ojos amatistas, su piel era pálida y su nariz pequeña, sus mejillas redondas que hacían ver su cara bastante adorable y aniñada.

—_Disculpa, Sakura. _—le preguntó y la aludida volteó—_._ _Yo… quisiera que me ayudaras con Eriol porque él me gusta mucho y yo…_

—_Por supuesto, Tomoyo _—le respondió—. _Sólo dime qué quieres que haga y te ayudaré._

—_Me pagarán mi mesada en dos semanas, le compraré algo y después que lo citarás a un lugar y yo estaré ahí y…_

—_Me encantaría ayudarte._

—_¿Es una promesa?_

—_Sí._

Pero una semana después, ella murió.

—No sé qué hace ahora, ¿qué tal si se mudó a otro país? —dijo nerviosa.

—No creo, ella se llamaba…

—Tomoyo. Se llamaba Tomoyo.

—La conozco —dijo feliz—. Trabaja en una florería, iremos por la tarde.

—¿Irán a dónde?

—¡Eriol!

—¡Sakura! —dijo sarcásticamente.

—¿Te acuerdas de Tomoyo, Eriol? —preguntó Shaoran—. La amatista. —dijo y a Eriol se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo.

—Sí… un poco.

—Estás rojo, Eriol. ¿Tienes fiebre?

—¡No estoy rojo! —dijo sonrojándose más fuerte.

—Bueno, iremos a visitarla, ¿quieres ir?

—Los… los acompaño.

—Qué raro eres. —dijeron Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo.

—¡Cállense! —dijo sonrojándose aún más fuerte.

* * *

Después de la escuela se dirigieron a la florería de Tomoyo, cuando llegaron a la amatista se le colorearon las mejillas de rojo al ver a Eriol y empezó a tartamudear.

—Bi… bienvenidos a nuestra florería. ¿Qué flor desean? ¿O buscan un ramo?

—¿A qué hora termina tu jornada?

—¿Eh? A las 6… ¿por qué?

—Quisiéramos hablar contigo sobre algo —dijo Shaoran serio—. Algo muy importante.

—Va… vale. Son las 3 y media, a las 6 me reúno con ustedes. —sonrió y Eriol se sonrojó.

—Nos vemos a las 6 entonces… Tomoyo. —dijo Eriol.

—Sí…

Se fueron a unas bancas y se sentaron, Sakura estaba cabizbaja y con una mirada triste, los maestros la vieron y le preguntaron qué le ocurría.

—No puede verme, ¿verdad?

—No… no lo creo.

—Odio esto. —dijo y empezó a llorar, los hombres no podían hacer nada y sólo la observaron un poco tristes.

Pasaron las 2 horas y media en silencio hasta que llegó Tomoyo y les llamó, pero ellos contestaron hasta que la pelirroja estuvo enfrente de ellos.

—¿Por qué tienen un espacio entre ustedes dos?

—¿Espacio? —se miraron y en medio de ellos estaba Sakura con una sonrisa triste.

—Recuerden que ella no puede verme. —ellos asintieron.

—De eso queríamos hablarte.

—Sé que sonará extraño y probablemente no lo creas.

—Eriol, díselo tú. —éste la miró extrañado pero asintió.

—Ella está aquí.

—¿Ella?

—Sa… Sakura. —se quedó asombrada.

—¿Están bromeando? —ambos negaron—. Dejen de hacer esto, ella no es un juguete para burlarse.

—No nos burlaríamos de ella. Es nuestra mejor amiga.

—Era su mejor amiga, ella está muerta.

—Está aquí.

—Los muertos no viven.

—Está aquí.

—¡No jueguen con esto! —les gritó—. Si ella estuviera aquí los golpearía.

Sakura tomó un pétalo que estaba en el cabello de Tomoyo y lo puso enfrente de sus ojos.

—¿Qué hacen? ¿Cómo…?

—Es Sakura.

—No es ella. ¡Está muerta!

—Me he dado cuenta que cuando dicen mi nombre me ven… díganle que diga mi nombre.

—Di su nombre.

—Dejen de bromear porque ella…

—Di su nombre.

—Sak…

—Completo.

—Sakura —empezó a ver una mano tomando el pétalo que antes flotaba hasta que se alargó y vio un cuerpo que siguió hasta formar a la aludida sonriendo.

—¿Me ves ahora?

—Sa… Sakura… —dijo y sus ojos agolparon lágrimas y la castaña la abrazó mientras la amatista decía su nombre mientras lloraba.

—Tranquila… sabes estoy aquí porque tengo que cumplir las promesas que hice antes de… de morir.

—¿Promesas?

—Sé que ya tiene 8 años que pasó pero… te hice una promesa. ¿Recuerdas? —al decírselo ella comienza a intentar recordar y cuando lo hace se pone toda colorada.

—Sí…

—¿Qué promesa? —preguntaron Shaoran y Eriol.

—Secreto de chicas. —dijo Sakura guiñando un ojo y los hombres la miraron con recelo.

—Bien.

—Como quieran.

—Vamos, la cumpliré hoy. —le dijo sonriendo.

—¿Hoy? ¿Hoy? ¿Hoy? Pero, pero, pero, yo… yo… yo no sé si deba, él… yo…

—Calla, en tu cara se ve que aún _eso. _Así que vamos. —le respondió sonriendo.

—¡Ehhhh!

—Elegiremos un _ya-sabes-qué _para después ir a _ya-sabes-dónde _—le guiñó el ojo—. Shaoran, nos vemos en 2 horas, en el parque de la fuente.

—Ah… claro. —asintió.

—Vámonos, Tomoyo. —le sonrió dulcemente y Shaoran sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

«_Mi querida Sakura…_»

Eriol lo observó sonriendo, era tan obvio sus sentimientos por la chica de ojos verdes.

* * *

Sakura llevó de compras a Tomoyo, sólo que la fantasma no podía tocar o interactuar con algo y Tomoyo no podía responderle, puesto que estaban rodeadas de personas. La castaña se dedicaba a señalar lo que le podría gustar a Eriol y la amatista a asentir y observar para ver si lo compraba.

Se decidieron por una muñequera blanca con un sol sonriente con brillos en la parte de atras.

—Sonríe como tú, Sakura —susurró sin que nadie la escuchara exceptuando a la aludida—. Así, cuando te vayas, él te recordará.

—Insisto en que deberías comprar la que tiene una pelota de fútbol en la parte de atrás. —le dijo divertida y Tomoyo sonrió.

—No, éste le hará feliz. Lo sé, puedo sentirlo. —sonrió y fue a pagarlo.

Sakura la acompañó a pagar y en la caja vio una cartera con un piano y un sol detrás de él. Lo tocó sin moverlo y alguien lo agarró, volteó a ver y era Tomoyo con una linda sonrisa.

—Es bonita. A Shaoran le gustará. —susurró.

* * *

Al pasar las dos horas Shaoran y Eriol se dirigieron al lugar que los citó Sakura y se sentaron en una banca frente a la fuente.

—¿Qué crees que hayan hecho Sak y Tomoyo? —preguntó Eriol.

—Sinceramente… no tengo la menor idea. Esa mujer es tan rara que no sé por qué hace lo que hace.

—Ni yo…

—Sí…

—Después de esto, ella aún me tiene que cumplir una promesa a mí.

—¿Así? —Eriol asintió—. ¿Cuál?

—Confesarse al chico que le gusta.

Esa frase le cayó encima a Shaoran.

—Alguien… A… ¿A Sakura le gusta alguien?

—Oh, sí. Está súper enamorada. Aún ahora la puedo ver cuando observa a ésa persona.

—Oh… —Oh por Dios, quería gritar. Jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que a Sakura le gustara alguien y se hizo realidad—. Y esa persona… gusta de ella, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, también se le nota perfectamente.

—Ya veo. —Dios mío. Le corresponde, aquel chico misterioso le corresponde. Estaba muerto.

—Sí… ¿sabes que es lo peor? —dijo sonriendo mientras el castaño negaba—. El chico que le gusta cree que a ella no le gusta.

—Qué imbécil.

—Sí, es un imbécil —miró divertido a Shaoran y luego vio que se acercaban las dos chicas—. Mira, hablando del rey de Roma.

—Sakura. —dijo sonriendo y su amigo lo observaba feliz.

—¡Chicos! ¡Aquí estamos!

—¡No me digas! —gritó Eriol sin importarle que las personas en el parque lo miraran raro y Sakura sonrió.

—Eriol, necesito tu ayuda para cumplir mi promesa con Tomoyo. —éste asintió y se levantó.

—Yo… Eriol, vamos por allá… ¿sí?

—Claro. —le sonrió.

Ambos se separaron y fueron caminando por el parque, nerviosos por la presencia del otro. Tomoyo sacó una cajita y se la entregó a Eriol que la miraba curioso.

—Es para ti… Eriol… —dijo mirándolo sonrojada—. Me gustabas desde hace 8 años y aún lo haces. Jamás dejé de pensar en ti. Me gustas mucho.

—Tomoyo… —él asintió y sonrió feliz, mientras inclinaba su cabeza cerca de la cara de Tomoyo.

Shaoran y Sakura miraban sus siluetas unirse y sonrieron. Al parecer, sólo le quedaba una promesa por cumplir a la fantasma y ella miró al músico.

—Shaoran… hace 8 años le hice una promesa a Eriol.

—Lo sé.

—Lo… ¿lo sabes?

—Sí, le dirás al chico que te gusta tus sentimientos. —le sonrió—. Pero antes de eso… ¿qué pasó aquel día? —Sakura sonrió tristemente.

—Ése día iba a cumplir mi promesa con Eriol, fui a comprar un regalo para esa persona. Terminamos de pagar y salimos, pero a Eriol se le quedó algo en la tienda y regresó —suspiró recordando aquel momento en el que el chico le pidió que esperara por él.

»Llegaron unas personas y vieron el regalo, me dijeron que se los diera… obviamente yo me negué y sacaron un cuchillo. Me dijeron que si no iba al callejón me matarían ahí mismo no les importaban las personas que pasaban… Los acompañé muerta de miedo —Shaoran apretó los puños imaginando la escena—. Al llevarme allí, me quitaron el regalo y lo rompieron enfrente de mí diciendo que no valía nada. Luego llegó Eriol y me vio llorando, empezó a golpear a los muchachos y uno me tomó y puso el cuchillo en mi estómago.

»Amenazó a Eriol de que dejara a sus amigos o me mataría. Él lo hizo pero el hombre empezó a enterrar el cuchillo en mi estómago… Eriol empezó a gritarle que me dejara, que ya había hecho lo que dijo; pero le respondió que no le importaba y… me cortó el abdomen. Después de eso mi vista empezó a fallar, pero empecé a ver que Eriol golpeaba al tipo que me cortó y me decía que resistiera, me cargó en brazos y ya no podía tener mis ojos abiertos. Le dije que estaría bien, que no se preocupara y cerré los ojos. Después escuché que gritaban mi nombre y… luego ya no había nada…

Shaoran la abrazó y Sakura empezó a llorar recordando ese momento. Pensó que al recordarlo sentiría miedo, pero con Shaoran se sentía segura, tranquila… «_Mi querido Shaoran_».

—Shaoran ten esto.

—¿Qué es?

—Un regalo.

—Gracias, Sakura.

Le sonrió dulcemente a Shaoran y le tomó sus manos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saber que sería su última vez observándolo en esa _vida_. Sus ojos brillantes y curiosos por saber por qué le tomó sus manos; su boca curvada hacia arriba dulcemente; su cuerpo relajado y apretando su mano sin lastimarla.

—Ve a decirle a la persona que te gusta tus sentimientos, Sakura.

—Esa persona está frente a mí. —abrió sus ojos sorprendidos y empezó a abrir y cerrar su boca apretando más sus manos.

—No lo digas.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Shaoran. Tengo que irme. —empezaron a caer las lágrimas de ella.

—No, no te vayas. No me dejes solo. Tienes que quedarte conmigo, aunque nadie te vea yo puedo… podría…

—No, Shaoran. Tengo que irme.

—No. Por favor no. —Shaoran empezó a llorar implorando interiormente que no le dijera nada.

—Shaoran… —tomó aire—. Te amo. —y le sonrió.

—Sakura… —la abrazó—. No te vayas, ¿por qué te quieres ir? ¡Por qué me quieres dejar solo!

—No te dejaré solo. Siempre estaré contigo aunque no me veas.

—Sakura, te amo tanto. Siempre te amé y siempre lo haré. No te vayas.

—Abre tu corazón, Shaoran. No me olvides, pero ama a otra persona. Prométeme que lo harás.

—No puedo… no puedo. Eres la única.

—Te amo… No me olvides pero tampoco quiero que sufras por mí… Enamórate de otra persona y nos veremos en otra ocasión. ¿Prometido? —le sonrió cariñosamente.

—Pro… prometido.

Shaoran sintió que a Sakura no le quedaba mucho tiempo ahí, así que tomó su rostro en sus manos y la besó. Intentando que en su mente se grabe cómo se siente su boca contra la suya, su dulce sabor y el amor que emanaba de ella… de toda ella, porque aunque estuviera muerta y sólo fuera un espíritu, sentía perfectamente su calidez.

Siguió besándola hasta que sus brazos tocaron su pecho y ya no sintió nada en sus labios ni en su cuerpo. Susurró su nombre, pero nadie respondió y su corazón se hizo pedazos.

Alguien palmeó su espalda, su mirada fue a ésta, vio a un Eriol llorando en silencio con una sonrisa y unos brazos rodeándolo que eran de Tomoyo. Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y no pudo parar mientras seguía susurrando el nombre de la persona que amaba.

Después de varios minutos se calmó y sus amigos se sentaron a un lado él en silencio. Tomoyo seguía derramando lágrimas, pero ésta y Eriol sonreían sabiendo que aunque no veían a Sakura, podían sentirla ahí, riendo y diciéndoles que todo estará bien. El deportista miró su muñequera y el dibujo plasmado en ella, en ese momento supo que su querida Sak siempre los cuidaría.

—¿Se fue feliz? —preguntó Eriol.

—Espero. —respondió Shaoran.

—¿Le dijiste que la amabas? —cuestionó Tomoyo.

—Demasiado. Hasta me hizo prometerle que me enamoraría de otra persona.

—¿Enserio? —Eriol dio una carcajada—. Eso es tan Sak.

—Sí. Demasiado.

—¿La volveremos a ver?

—Por supuesto. —aseguró Tomoyo.

El trío de amigos se levantó y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, pero antes de salir del parque Shaoran volteó a ver la banca donde momentos antes estuvo con su amada. Sacó su regalo y lo abrió viendo la billetera, la apretó suavemente y sonrió.

«_Sakura… Gracias por todo. Por permitirme volver a verte, por los momentos que estuvimos juntos mientras tú estuviste viva y también muerta. Gracias por enseñarme a amar, porque aunque ahora duela no volver a verte, sé que en un futuro podré cumplir nuestra promesa. Siempre te amaré y te convertirás en mi más preciado recuerdo.» _y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su casa agradeciendo por todas las _**promesas hechas**_.

_**The End.**_

* * *

_¿Holi...?_

Ah, vale. Ando nerviosa... xD Bueno, este realmente fue una tarea de Inglés —Sí, tuve que hacerla en español e inglés... poor me *llora*(?)—, pero lo hice pensando en los personajes de SCC... bueno, sé que es un poco extraño ver a Shaoran de maestro de música en vez de Eriol, pero no podía cambiar eso... creo.

SCC es de mis animes favoritos~ siempre lo he amado —y mas a Shaoran... grrr(?)—, pero nunca me animé a hacer un FF de ellos... xD Sentía que nos captaría todos sus.. adslfjñsdk hermosas y adorables personalidades.

Ojalá les haya gustado~ asldfjsdlñfjss

Dejen sus opiniones en un lindo y hermoso review~ (?

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, entre otros errores c:

Los amo~ (? dsalfjñlsd

_By._

_Ren Miyamoto._


End file.
